Yandere Achilles - His Weakness
by Calintha
Summary: "No matter how long it takes, no matter how many lifetimes I must spend searching for you, I swear I will find you again. And once I do, I will never let you escape. Not even in death."
1. Chapter 1

I slipped through the doorway once more, my feet silent on the dirt pathway outside. The worn path was cool under my feet, the mornings heat already gone, vanishing with the setting sun. Thankfully, the ground was dry, the last rainfall having been weeks ago.

Sneaking out in the aftermath of that mess had been difficult, every step outside a chance to slip in the mud and end up caught. It would be awkward to explain myself if someone noticed I wasn't who I pretended to be since it might become too apparent that I wasn't the female my father had disguised me as when he sent me here. So much trouble, just to keep me hidden and not even a proper explanation of why.

So, when I began to feel frustrated like today, I found myself slipping out of the court and seeking the peacefulness that was to be had in the quiet of the gardens or the solitude of the forests nearby. After all, as much as I might enjoy it, I could only be surrounded by women for so long before I grew tired of the constant gossiping.

I might be dressed like one of the ladies, but that didn't mean I was one.

My mind wandered as I walked down the path, no longer in sight of anyone who might look outside, the bushes lining the path hiding me from any wandering eyes. Not much longer and I would be within the gardens, the path to the forest just beyond. It was just before I rounded the small tree that marked the entrance to the gardens that I noticed something off.

The quiet solitude of the area I sought out was missing this evening, the setting sun catching upon the figure of a lone female as she wandered the path further inside the large area. She didn't make a lot of noise, her presence minimal enough but still catching my eye. I stood there, waiting to see what she would do and hoping she would leave so I could find my peace within what I considered my sanctuary.

I watched for what felt like hours as the sun finished vanishing over the horizon, the stars slowly coming out and shining within the carpet that made up the nighttime sky. It was the moon that made me finally take notice, the light causing her hair and skin to almost glow as I took in how gracefully she moved between the closed blooms.

Instead of waiting for her to leave, I found myself just watching her, a new form of peace coming over me. No longer did my thoughts seem to wander between frustration and boredom, nor did thoughts of Deidamia spring into my mind. Instead, I simply began to wonder about this female, who she was and where she came from, for never had I seen her before this.

After hours had passed and she had finally left the gardens to head home, I found myself looking forward to seeing her again, hoping she would appear again tomorrow night.

* * *

I walked down the worn, familiar pathway yet again, just as I had many times before and would many times again. The only difference for tonight was the reason I walked upon the smooth cobblestone this time, only the moon lighting the way, a familiar companion on my often lonely walks. But tonight, I held hope that this would change, my eyes beginning to search for what I had caught sight of just the previous evening.

I was seeking out the vision my eyes had nearly memorized during the time I had spent gazing upon it under the moonlight. Gazing upon the willowy figure as she walked through the gardens late into the night, my eyes following every step like one in the desert would gaze upon an oasis, wondering if she would vanish if I took my eyes from her.

"There you are, Pyrrha! You left so quickly, some of us wondered if we had said something to offend you!" Hearing the voice call out my assumed name coming from behind me, I turned to catch sight of Deidamia, one of Lycomedes' daughters that I had become close to over the years I had spent in hiding.

I'd once thought myself to care for her as more than a friend, but the notion had been dashed easily by last night's lovely vision. No, Deidamia was a good friend and nothing more, no matter how much she herself might continue to wish otherwise. If only I knew who the lady was that I had watched for so many hours as the stars had slowly come out to shine overhead.

With a sudden thought, I turned once more to the female walking down the path towards me and asked, "Deidamia, do you know of anyone new within the courts? A visitor perhaps?"

* * *

I followed the men back to my father's kingdom, not for glory or faithfulness to my father alone, but rather because that is where I would find once more the lady who had stolen my heart. Of course, glory had its place, but so too did the one I had come to care for so much. It was here that I would be able to finally begin courting her, no longer hiding myself under the guise of a mere woman but finally under my own name. By the grace of the gods, I would soon be able to call her my bride.

"Achilles, your father requests your presence," my friend Patroclus called to me, the only person who knew of the feelings I held for the mysterious lady I refused to speak freely of.

Only Patroclus held my trust in this subject, having given his word to help me find what happiness I could in this venture. He alone knew anything about the evenings and nights I had spent wandering the gardens in hopes of catching sight of the lone female who held my attention for the weeks before she had vanished, returning to her homeland.

A homeland that just so happened to be mine as well by birthright.

* * *

It had taken longer to find her than I had cared for but it had finally happened. At last, I was gazing upon her soft skin once more, her eyes wide as she stared back at me, a shocked look on her face. Slowly taking a step forward, I reached out a hand and gently took her hand in my grasp, kneeling before her.

"I know you don't know me, but I would ask one thing of you. Please, give me a chance to win your heart as you have already won mine from the moment I first saw you," I spoke the words as my eyes traced over her fingers before slowly moving up her arm and finally meeting her startled gaze once more, memorizing the color of her eyes.

I know not how long I knelt there, waiting for her to reply as my heart clenched almost painfully within my chest. Eternity could have passed and I wouldn't have recognized it, the only thing that mattered being her response.

When she hesitantly glanced over her shoulder, teeth biting gently down upon her lower lip before turning back to me, I felt my heart stop until at last, she gave a shy nod. My cheeks nearly ached from the smile I gave her, her responding smile small but still somehow seeming to brighten the area, much like the moon brightens the fields at night.

I could only hope she would continue to brighten my nights like this for many years to come.

* * *

Over the next several visits when I managed to slip out without anyone noticing, I spent my time learning about the gentle female I had fallen for. I found out about the things she enjoyed and what met her distaste, what she liked to do in her free time and what she avoided, even the kinds of music and art she enjoyed.

Towards the end of each visit, I would whisper words of love into her ear before saying goodbye to the one I had devoted myself to, her name slipping from my lips as I watched her turn and head back to her family's home once more.

I could barely wait for the day we would be able to return home together.

* * *

The war had taken me from her side for a time, returning when I refused to fight any longer. I made it clear that I would not fight my father's battles any longer until he gave me what I wanted most. I had fought long enough that I felt I earned my reward. I had both won and lost so many battles already, had slain foes and watched allies die at my feet.

I wanted to spend at least some time in peace with my beloved, to feel my arms wrapped around her in a lover's embrace. I would have my time with her as her husband or I would no longer fight in my father's war. If he wished to win against Troy, he would grant me her hand.

After all, it wasn't like she had any other suitors requesting to wed her. I had made sure of that much before I left, my ever loyal friend Patroclus helping me to discover any whose eyes might wander her way with such intent. He might not care for how I handled them, but he never refused me what I asked of him either, his faithfulness matched only by my own to my beloved.

Besides, I needed to make sure she would be equally loyal to me and that would be easier if she did not have anyone distracting her from the feelings that grew between us.

* * *

It was with much talk of how well-suited my bride would be for strengthening the bloodline and how prosperous her families line had been that I finally convinced my father's council to accept my chosen bride, even if I had little to no interest in anything other than the woman herself. I had little care for what family she came from, outside of convincing her father to accept my proposal, and I had only a passing concern in keeping the bloodline strong.

I was sure that any children we had would be more than strong enough to rule the kingdom when the time came.

* * *

The three days of a wedding ceremony never seemed to last so long, the almost teasing feeling of spending time with her on the second day only to have her spending the third day with her female relatives something I could accept only because I knew that after that day, she would finally be mine forever. Let her have one last day with her mother and cousins, after this she would never have to leave my side again.

I wouldn't let her.

* * *

"I won't let this war separate us, don't worry. I'll come back for you, even if I have to fight the very gods themselves to return to you. You are as much mine as I am yours and I don't plan on letting that change, no matter what happens," I whispered the words softly into her ear as I held her against my chest, feeling her heart pounding as she shivered within my arms.

We had been married for less than a handful of weeks, yet I couldn't imagine a world without her at my side, her wide eyes watching me as I spent the days proving my love for her. Of course, there had been a small bit of trouble when she found out about one of the men who had once had his eyes on her. It had taken some quick words to explain that I had simply been protecting her from the crude male's advances but she had finally calmed down, although she still looked at me watchfully from time to time during the days.

It simply gave me more reason to keep her too busy with other things to have much time for such thoughts. Perhaps a child would keep her too busy to contemplate such thoughts, even if it meant I would have to share some of her time each day. If nothing else, the business of creating said child would be pleasant enough.

Too bad both the war and my father refused to wait until such time as I could be sure my wife was with child when it came time to return to the battlefield.

* * *

I was beyond overjoyed when I received word of the pregnancy, hoping that the little one growing within her would help to keep her occupied while I was away. I could only pray that the servant I had requested to help care for her, a trustworthy female of course, would make sure that my beloved took care of herself and ate well. She would be eating for two now, after all.

Smiling as I continued to read the letter the servant had sent as I requested, I could only chuckle at some of the things my wife was seen doing from time to time, although the amount of time she spent digging around in the garden had me hoping that she did not overwork herself.

It would not do good to stress herself and the baby growing within her, even if the child was sure to be stronger than most. After all, with me as the father and her the mother, the child was bound to be as close to perfect as one could get and still be human. But I still worried

This would be our first child together and I was stuck here in a war while she was getting closer and closer to the day the child would be born. No matter how many letters I wrote her to remind her of my undying devotion to her, no matter how many gifts I sent to show how much I appreciated that she picked me over all other men, I was still not there for her when she might be needing my presence the most.

All I could do for her right now was try my best to end this war quickly, no matter how many warriors of Troy I had to kill to do so. Even if I had to slay every last one of them.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?! She's pregnant, how could she just vanish without you noticing? You were supposed to be taking care of her! You were supposed to protect her! Is this what you call protection? Letting my wife disappear when the child she carries is due to be born any day now?! You're useless if you can't even do your job! Get out of my sight!" I shouted at the trembling female as she crawled across the floor, seeking escape from the rage I was feeling.

How could she have let my wife, my all too defenseless wife, vanish so easily? Obviously, someone must have taken her against her will, forcing her to leave our home behind, and this servant hadn't even noticed? Or maybe... Could she have been part of it all, the inside traitor who had made it so easy for whoever else was involved to get in and steal my beloved away from the safety of our home?

Just thinking of that sent a chill down my spine, my hand moving closer to where my sword hung at my waist as my eyes shifted once more to where the potential betrayer had backed up against the wall and was attempting to find her feet again. I couldn't allow her to leave yet, not until I knew for sure if she had anything to do with my wife's disappearance.

"On second thought, I have a few more questions before you leave..."

* * *

It had been a waste of time trying to question the useless female, her pleading falling on deaf ears as I could only think of how afraid my wife must be, caught so far from my protective reach and unable to be found thus far. All I could do now was to keep searching, spreading my men farther and farther in hopes of hearing news of my beloved wife.

It took days before even a whisper of a hint reached my ears, climbing on my horse and urging it to great speeds as I took off for the source of the rumor, a distant inn with very little to offer other than being the only one to be found in the tiny cluster of homes that barely managed to qualify as a village. Even so, it was only because it was the last inn to stop at on the way to the next major city that even allowed the village to survive, let alone the ramshackle inn I found myself standing before a few days later.

It was as I was leading my exhausted horse around to the tiny stable that I saw it, pieces of torn and dirty fabric strewn about behind the inn, leading to a pile of disturbed dirt partially hidden at the edge of the treeline. I would have ignored it if not for the hammering of my heart as I spotted something glinting amidst the shredded cloth at the edge of the pile, a chill running down my spine as I stepped closer.

Finally seeing the source of the glimmer, all I could do was sink to my knees in despair, the necklace I had so lovingly placed around my wife's slender neck so long ago broken and laying upon the dirt amidst what remained of her pilfered grave. The animals in the forest had already taken advantage of the shallow grave someone had dared to bury my beloved within.

My heart broke as I realized that I had come far too late to save my wife from whoever had taken her away.

* * *

Hours later, after confronting and punishing the greedy couple that ran the inn, I could only feel my heart shatter again. It was almost impossible to find the truth amidst their many lies, having tried to convince me that my wife had come to them of her own free will. That they had dared to take most of her jewelry in exchange for a room to sleep in had me raging, knowing that just one of her rings would have been enough to buy the wretched building a dozen times over!

The husband had paid for his guilt in digging such a shallow grave for her, having admitted his guilt as he cowered back from my sword, what little light the inn's fire provided glinting on the sharp edges of the blade.

After hearing how they had left my wife's newborn baby, our son, outside in the cold that same night, I had lost any guilt I might have felt for ending their lives, not even affording them the shallow grave they had given my wife. Having been unable to find any trace of my son, I could only pray his end had come swiftly, rather than the slow torture of starvation or the painful end that often came at the jaws of a hungry animal.

* * *

When my death finally came years after my wife had already passed, I could only find myself looking forward to finally meeting her again in the afterlife, my spirit eager as I made my way further and further down the path of the dead on my journey to the fields of Elysium.

I knew that my beloved wife would be there waiting for me since I had made many offerings to the gods and served the remainder of my life doing deeds for them in exchange for allowing my wife to have passage to this part of the underworld. Surely they would not ignore my efforts, having been favored by them for so long during my life.

They wouldn't turn a blind eye to the suffering I had endured upon her loss. Even the gods would not be so cruel as to separate us in death as we had been in life. So why was it that couldn't I find her?

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?"


	2. Chapter 2

I could feel my chest burn as I fought to wake up, the darkness that always seemed to hold me prisoner in my sleep refusing to let go. I couldn't catch my breath as I felt phantom pains ripping through me, the screams that wanted to burst free unable to do so. It didn't help that I could feel something wrapping around my arms, binding them down as I struggled to break the hold.

When I finally managed to escape the nightmare I had been having once again, I found my arms wrapped up tightly by my bedsheets, having twisted them around me in my sleep. The pains that had been overwhelming me just moments ago vanished quickly as the last images from the nightmare that haunted me faded.

I finally freed myself from the blankets, slowly climbing out of bed to get ready for yet another day that was sure to be just as long and tiresome as they always were. This year had yet to bring anything to really look forward to, the same dull teachers droning on about the same boring subjects, the only difference being it was a higher grade so they seemed to want to make sure the classes were even more boring.

The only escape from it all was Art and the Drafting class I took to help prepare me for what I would need to advance in Architecture once I moved on to University. Harvard was my dream, but with the finances my family had, it would be more likely that I would be going to the University of Michigan and sharing a dorm room with someone I didn't know. I just couldn't afford eight years of tuition at Harvard and scholarships would only cover so much.

And to be honest, the Drafting class wasn't so much an escape as simply something I felt best to do if I wanted to achieve my dream as quickly as possible. In all honesty, it added to my stress because if I failed the class, it wouldn't look good in my college application. Not to mention how it would end up being another class I had to pay to take later on, while in high school it was a free elective and could help me place into the advanced class in college instead of having to start in a basic drafting class.

I suddenly realized I didn't have time to think of all this when I heard my mom calling out from down the hall, glancing at the clock and seeing that I only have 10 minutes before I absolutely had to be out the door to avoid being late to school. Again.

* * *

It had started with whispers in the hallway in the morning, then huddled groups during lunch as the whispers grew louder and more joined in. I'm not sure when I started paying attention to what everyone was talking about but by the time I finally entered my history classroom, I was actually in a rush for the class to start. A shocking thing since History was not exactly my best subject outside of the specific cultures that held my interest.

If there was any truth to the rumors at all, there was something very special happening in the History classes today, and I definitely wanted in on it. Hopefully, I would be able to talk my parents into agreeing to it.

Of course, first I had to convince the teacher that I was worth considering for this event.

* * *

My hands trembled as I held the paperwork out for my mom to take, praying quietly that she would say yes. I watched as her eyes widened, my dad glancing up from the newspaper at the soft gasp mom gave as she read through the information the pages held. Upon seeing the small stack of papers stapled together in her hand, dad quietly put the newspaper down and stood up to walk over and start reading over mom's shoulder.

I began chewing my lip as I watched dad's brow draw downward, a small frown forming on his lips as his lips moved quietly, mouthing the words as he often did when intent on what he was reading. He'd done the same thing when he read the voters pamphlet just before the last election, reading about each of the officials there was to choose from.

I could practically read his mind when he got to the part concerning costs, quickly blurting out that I would pay my own way with the money I had saved up from my part-time job last summer. I ducked my head at the small frown that appeared on his face for a moment, knowing that I had put the money aside to help pay for college books and other such things, but also knowing that a chance like this was not something a person got often.

I would just have to work even more hours next summer to make up for the hit to my small savings account.

* * *

I had walked into school the following Monday with a signed consent form to hand to Ms. Ward at the end of the day's classes. I'd worked hard to get Ms. Ward to agree to even give me the form, debating with her after class the day of the announcement for nearly half an hour over all the reasons I had for why I should be one of the select few exchange students to go to Greece, finally winning the near argument when I had brought out the folder I had been putting together in recent months.

Inside, all my best drafts I had created lay slipped between protective sheets of paper, ready to be shown to the colleges and universities I planned on applying to in hopes it would encourage a more favorable response, especially from my top choices. Years of effort fueled by a lifetime of obsession with architecture had been hidden away and finally the best pieces collected into that folder.

Ms. Ward had been the first person outside of my family to view those drawings and it had been rewarding to see how quickly she had grown quiet before silently handing me one of those treasured forms. With a soft thank you, I had brought it home and then spent even longer getting my parents to agree as well. Hours of pleading and promising, all just to go to one specific place.

But how could I not take this chance to actually visit the country that had inspired every building that I drew? After all, once I was in college, I doubt I would have a chance to go to Greece for even a few days, let alone the six weeks this was planned for. If I hadn't taken this chance to fulfill one of my biggest dreams, a chance practically thrust into my lap, I knew I would regret it for the rest of my life.

And I refused to live a life filled with regrets over chances I didn't take.

* * *

The night before the flight would have been a frantic mess if I hadn't spent the morning going over my checklist of things that I needed to bring versus things that I simply wanted to bring, as per Dad's suggestion. He had also recommended dividing things between my checked baggage and my carry-on. He'd told me horror stories about some of his own past trips and the resulting 'missing luggage' issues he'd had to deal with.

Remembering Mom's suggestion, I grabbed my bag of feminine products and divided those up between my luggage, my carry-on, and my purse, along with a few of the Euros that I had already exchanged some money for. Just enough to replace a few smaller items, just in case.

* * *

I could feel my heart beat increase with every step I took, each strong thump leaving me wondering if the next would be the one to burst out of my chest. Pausing for a moment, I looked down at my plane ticket, checking the number against the sign in front of me to make sure I was at the correct gate. Taking a shuddering breath, I tried to calm myself as I began moving towards one of the empty chairs scattered amidst the crowd of people taking the same flight I was.

Finding a seat that wouldn't leave me feeling crowded on both sides, a minor miracle with how people seemed to have no problem with either loading their bags into the seats next to them or just placing their legs across seats as they scrolled through their phones, I finally managed to set my bags down and rest. It would be a fairly long wait, having gotten here extra early to make sure I didn't get delayed and miss my plane.

After all, this wasn't just my first time flying alone, it was potentially the most important flight I would ever take in my life.

* * *

Closing the compartment, my carry-on bag having barely fit in the space remaining after others had hurriedly crammed their own bags inside. They'd rushed at the task as if the available space would vanish should they take more time to organize them better.

Feeling my back twinge from the long wait in the lobby's plastic chairs, I finally managed to sit in a seat that had real cushioning instead of just a thin sheet of foam covered in an inexpensive fabric that failed to hide how cheap the plastic chairs were.

Feeling my aching muscles sink into the extra padded seat of the aircraft, I sighed in relief before turning to look out the window. It would be several minutes yet before the plane would begin takeoff, so I had plenty of time to watch the other planes around us load and unload their baggage, hoping that my own made it onto the plane safely.

I stifled a yawn as I tried to get comfier in the chair, my eyes heavy due to having to get up at four in the morning to catch such an early flight. Hopefully, I would be able to regain the lost sleep on the flight without messing up my internal clock more than it would be from the change in time zones between my hometown and my destination in Greece.

* * *

Gasping for the air I so desperately needed, I tried to ignore the shocked looks from the passengers around me, sleep still feeling heavy for both my eyelids and my chest. At least I wouldn't have to see any of these people again nor feel the pressure to explain my strange way of often waking up breathless from the night terrors I had.

Who would want to talk to anyone else, let alone a complete stranger, about nightmares where you could never seem to get enough air? And what kind of person would want to hear about such things from someone they didn't know?

Feeling again the jarring of the wheels as the plane landed, the same jarring that had awoken me so abruptly, I wiped the sleep from my eyes and tried my best to straighten up my clothing in preparation for getting off the plane. I didn't want to look a mess when I met the teacher that would be there to collect me from the airport.

After all, my parents always said that first impressions were important, especially during trips. You never knew who you would run into, who they might know, and how they might talk about you to someone if you made a bad impression.

* * *

I could feel my face burning as I stared at the ground in front of me. So much for a good first impression. It looks like I hadn't been the only exchange program student on the flight, another having gotten picked up during the short stopover at a small airport near the coast before heading overseas, the layover being the reason my ticket had been purchased at a reduced fare.

Not only had he been seated close enough to see my less than stellar awakening, he just happened to be the guy I had tried my best to ignore after he'd caught me looking at him after the flight attendant had made such a show of flirting with him. He might be cute but it didn't make the action any less tasteless, being as she was obviously at least into her mid-thirties while he was still in his mid to late-teens.

Climbing quietly into the car as soon as the doors were unlocked and the luggage put into the trunk, I tried my best to ignore the awkward silence as we were driven to the housing we would be sharing for the next several weeks.


End file.
